Loving Evil by Moonlight
by Kinoki
Summary: [AU][Chapter 8 Added] Usagi, whisked away in the middle of the night, finds herself living in a large fairytale castle. Now she must deal with a couple of half fairies and love. Good luck Usagi!
1. Usagi's 'Music of the Night'

**Loving Evil by Moonlight**

**Chapter One - Usagi's Music of the Night**

--+-- 

_Night time sharpens  
Heightens each sensation  
Darkness awakes_

_thump!_

Usagi, age 15, yawned loudly as she sat up in bed one Saturday night. She shot an annoyed look at her cat-shaped clock as it read 11:23 PM. What had woken her up from her sweet dreams?

_thump!_

Usagi's eyes widened and she threw her covers over her odangoed head. The last thing she needed right now was a youma attacking!

"Go away, please!" she whispered frantically, "Sailor Moon isn't here! And neither is that half-pint brat you're looking for!"

Apparently the rabbit's pleads had been answered as the sound stopped. The silence was deafening. Usagi sat up, pulling down her crescent moon blanket.

_thump!_

Where was that sound coming from? The roof?  
_  
And stirs imagination  
Silently the senses  
Abandon their defenses_

Usagi pushed away the bad feeling she had and looked around her room. It sounded like...something...what though? Whatever it was, the sound was beautiful. And also, kind of sad. It was as if the wind was making it's own music.

She pushed the covers off, crawling over to her window she opened it, letting it swing open. She winced as the doors slammed against the outside walls. The sill was wide, about 4 inches or so. Wide enough for her to lean out and see just what was going on up there on her roof.

Usagi was not as brave as she seemed, and was hoping for it to be her cat Luna or...a harmless bird--an owl! Which wasn't very harmless, as the teen recalled reading about their talons and sharp beak and night-craving for mice and little rabbits...

"Oh, please don't be a ghost!" she wimpered somewhat pathetically as she twisted around, now sitting on the sill. She held onto the sides of the window tightly and leaned back a few inches. She looked up, seeing nothing. Yet. Usagi looked back into her room, eyeing her brooch. Maybe she should have it with her. Just in case...she glanced up again and attempted to scream.

A figure, dressed in black, was looking down at her, or so it seemed. She couldn't see a face. It swooped down - like an owl, and grabbed Usagi.

"Ah! Help!" she squealed as she felt herself being pulled up. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her, successfully keeping the blonde from wriggling out of it's grasp.

With a soft _thump!_ Usagi was back on her feet. She now realized that she was on the roof. The...thing, was walking along the roof now, away from her.

_Slowly, gently  
N__ight unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it; sense it,  
Tremulous and tender_

Usagi blinked, rubbing her eyes. The figure, silhouetted against the full moon, stopped, it's cape flowing in the wind.

_Turn your face away  
From the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light..._

"Tuxedo Kamen?"

_And listen to the music of the night..._

'He's not...'

"Who are you...?" Usagi asked the mysterious figure. It turned it's head, though Usagi still could not make out a face.

"Mmm...well, I suppose we should get going Sailor Moon, there's no point in waiting for your friends to come." Usagi gasped, it knew?He knew? What was it--he? It had a very...nice voice. Almost seductive. Stronger than Mamoru's and not as deep...

"HEY YOU SCUM! GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Usagi looked down, seeing her friends the sailor senshi--Mars, Venus, and Tuxedo Kamen?

"What's going on? Kamen-sama!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" a firey arrow shot from the bow Mars now held. It looked as though contact would be perfect. At least until the figure leapt up, narrowly missing it. Of course, it had to land somewhere. It just so happened that that was behind Usagi.

"Eep!" Usagi squeaked as it's arms found their way around her once again.

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before..._

"Trust me..." she heard it--him, whisper. With that his cape covered her and all went black for a moment. Usagi felt herself lift off, she heard the cries of her love and friends. She knew that going back to them was not something she really wanted for that second. She wanted...freedom. Adventure...adventure that she couldn't get from being Sailor Moon.

_Let your soul take you where you long to be  
Only then can you belong to me..._

Kamen leapt up and began running after the two. They had never seen a droid like this before! It had taken off just like that, it didn't even bother gloating as the others foolishly had. This one was smarter, faster, stronger. It also really wanted Sailor Moon.

"TUXEDO SMOKING BOMBER!"

"VENUS...LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

The figure twisted around, spiraling around, dodging the failed attacks. Tuxedo Kamen did not give up though, and he kept on running along the rooftops. Prince Diamond would never get his princess!

It reached one hand out to the side, a black ball of energy formed - white electricity surrounded it, the two senshi could sense it's power. The blast shot from his hand and hit the prince, effectively knocking him off of the roof of some newlywed's house.

"Usako!" he shouted, Mars and Venus came running up behind him. They saw him crying, not knowing what to do.

"USAKO!"

--+--

"I tried to be nice. But your friends wouldn't listen. I went to your silly boyfriend, and he said he wasn't going to let me have you." the figure said harshly to Usagi. She couldn't see a thing, the whole room was dark. They had landed just seconds before, and the...man was a bit upset.

"Why am I here? You're with the Black Moon family, aren't you!" Usagi cried. She was mad now, they had only made life harder for her, and were at fault for her having to fight again. Screw adventure!

"The Black Moon family? I'm insulted Princess. As if I would ever even let them revel in my presence!" the man scoffed.

'Great! I'm with a crazy--and powerful weirdo without my brooch! Well, Usagi girl, I guess you'll have to handle this one without Sailor Moon.' the Odangoed One thought.

The man smiled, and that smile showed something to Usagi. Something that assured her that Diamond wasn't involved and worrying about her grades wasn't going to happen.

_You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night..._

Afterall, usually when a vampire abducts someone, they usually die or become a vampire too. Getting away safely with your true love only happens in movies.

Usually.

--+--

**Notes:**

This idea popped into my head one night after reading an R.L. Stine book and thinking of a Leslie Nielson movie. Hope you enjoy it, this chapter will be a little songfic-y, the others...I hope not. This shouldn't have anything to do with PotO either, I just thought the song worked with the chapter.

No, he wasn't singing. ) Even though I'm sure none of you would mind hearing him sing. In his Japanese or English seiyuu though? That english guy has a CD out, you know...can you figure out who this mysterious marauder is?

Ugh! This is just like PotO! That's not right! Oh well, maybe you'll like it anyway? It'll be kind of "Beauty and the Beast"-ish too! That's good. And this story - and **FotM** officially expel my hiatus! YAY!


	2. Usagi Makes a Crazy Friend

**Loving Evil by Moonlight**

**Chapter Two -**** Usagi Makes a Crazy Friend**

--+--

"How dare that evil vampire bring me here!" Usagi shouted angrily. Oh yeah, the bunny was mad. Morning had come--or so Usagi thought, she couldn't see anything--and the vampire had left. Doing what any lost person would do, she screamed her lungs out--and most imporantly; stayed put. Running off into the middle of nowhere was not a smart thing to do.

Even she knew that!

Sleeping on the floor is a bad thing to do, but that was the only place she could. So after screaming her lungs out Usagi drifted off to sleep on the cold, hard floor.

"Stupid blood-sucking freak! Let me out of here! ...Wherever here is!"

"WILL YOU SHUTUP!" Usagi looked around, (which didn't help much) wondering where that voice had come from. It was loud and angry. Was the vampire home?

"Shh! She'll hear us!"

"I don't care! Why do you think I'm yelling in the first place? I want some peace and quiet!"

Usagi blinked, whoever it was was trying to sleep. Apparently.

"Fine then! Hey, girl!" Usagi looked up and down--still seeing no one she shrugged.

"Yeah?"

"You be quiet..." Usagi frowned, "...and I'll be peace!" the second voice's laughter filling the area. Then the blonde heard a small pop! and a squeal of pain.

Little did Usagi know, that these two voice's belonged to the...place's most foul assistant masters. How the vampire would ever let them become "assistant masters", nobody is completely sure, but there's no point in wondering since there wasn't really anything to rule over anyway. (Or so the voice's thought, they didn't know half the crap that went on in the...place. Which isn't surprising since no one could see in the first place.)

"Um...who are you?" Usagi asked the currently bodiless voices.

Little hushed whispers surrounded Usagi, making her wonder if there were more of them than she first thought.

"_Should we?_"

"_Of course not you imbecile! You know what the Master said!_"

"_You mean we have to kill her?_" Usagi gulped.

"_Why would he bring her here if he just wanted her dead?_" she breathed a sigh of relief.

"_I don't know..._"

"_I guess we'll just have to be nice, and maybe she has some matches on her!_"

"_I hope so!_ Hey girl, you got any matches?" Usagi shook her head 'no'. She sweatdropped, realizing that they couldn't see her -wait, if they couldn't see her...how did they know she was a girl?

Oh well. "No, sorry." she said apologetically.

"Then you're useless to us! Go away!"

"Duo, you idiot! She can't leave!"

"Oh yeah...then I'll leave!" the voice announced. "Later."

"HEY! Don't leave me here with her!"

An echoey voice followed the angry male's cries. "Too late..."

Everything went quiet. Usagi wrapped her arms around herself. It was kind of cold...and dark. Scary, too. She gulped, where had they gone? Usagi felt something around her nose, an odd itch. She suddenly had the urge to run away quickly, as she usually did when facing a youma.

"Hm, I wasn't sure, Duo was right," Usagi jumped back as she heard the same male voice in front of her. "You _are_ a girl! Well, I guess I _should_ introduce myself. Girl, I am Wufei Chang. My full name is 'Stop Touching My Fruit You Egotistical Maniac Or I'll Castrate You In An Immensely Painful Way You Evil Chinese Bug!' but I would prefer to have you call me **just** Wufei." the voice continued.

This was odd. So the voice was a Chinese male. Okay.

"Um...I'm Usagi Tsukino. And...you can call me...Usagi!" the blonde said a bit lamely. So her full name wasn't as interesting as his! Big deal.

"How old are you, Usagi?" the voice continued.

"I'm fifteen--sixteen in June! How old are you, **just** Wufei?"

"Uh...I don't know. I think I forgot. Hm...this could become a problem."

Usagi sweatdropped. The guy was...an idiot. There was something odd about his voice too, it was kind of...squeaky. Why was there no freaking light either? She _had_ to know if he was hot or not! It was the way she was, afterall she wasn't **only** Sailor Moon--and Sailor Moon was unable to show up anyway. The teenager in Usagi had to breathe too.

Who was this 'Duo' person? What was up with that vampire? Just dumping her here and taking off. Plus it was _so_ not fair that he could see in the dark too! How come vampires always got super powers with just a bite? She had to hop around in a mini-skirt with a magic wand and be a magic princess to get powers!

'Okay, you're getting a little off-track girl! You've got to get away from this freak and find that vampire! It's what Sailor Moon would do! Screw waiting for someone to find you!' she thought. Wufei was currently muttering about the 1400s.

So Usagi backed away slowly, hands out behind her as to feel for a wall or door or window or...whatever. Wufei kept on talking, he had somehow ended up on the subject of sexism.

Big surprise there.

--+--

"Whew! This is hard!" Usagi muttered. Sweat came down the side of her face as she attempted to put the most likely priceless vase that she had just barely caught.

Stupid vampire and his stupid super powers.

"I will never mock blind people again!" she vowed. Or rather, she never would. Since she never even met a blind person before, and mocking them certainly wasn't a hobby of hers. Now shopping on the other hand...

She carefully set the vase--was it a vase? She couldn't tell--on a table, or whatever it was. She stepped cautiously around it, feeling the wall once again she set off--a bit more slowly. Her stomach grumbled. All the while Wufei was listing the capitals of America in order.

Stupid scholars...

--+--

Usagi marched on, unknowingly going down the east corridor in the west tower. How she got there without going up stairs, we don't really know. This was also the corridor that the Master hated most. For which reasons shall soon be revealed.

She let her hand slide along the wall, until she felt some sort of cloth. She stopped, raising her eyebrows she turned towards the wall. She started shaking it, realizing that it was actually kind of heavy. She swung it to the left, and a streak of sunlight came in.

The cloth was really a set of drapes! Which meant that this was a window!

"Finally! Some light!"

"No!" Wufei shouted angrily, he had snapped out of his rant in time to realize that Usagi was no longer there. He zoomed in front of Usagi, who could make out something in front of her. He jerked the curtain out of her hands and it was pitch black once again.

"The Master refuses to have any light from the sun come into the castle!" he snapped.

'Of course he does! The idiot is a vampire! But he isn't here...' she thought. Complaining was something Usagi was good at. When it came to food, studying, and...

"But I can't see anything!" she continued to whine. Wufei groaned. He'd better not get demoted for this. If Duo found out...

"All right! I'm only doing this once! Since I want to see what you look like and make sure you're not a monster who wants to eat me and my friends!" and with that Wufei drew back the heavy curtain.

Usagi covered her eyes, the light was blinding! As her blue orbs adjusted to the light she could make out a tiny figure floating in front of her. She rubbed her eyes to get a better look.

A little boy, man, young man--whatever! was flying. He had two little blue-tinted wings fluttering hurriedly on his back. A little toothpick tied to his belt, he wore a sleeveless white pao and had little white baggy pants on.

And he had the cutest little pony-tail pulled back at the nape of his neck! His almond shaped eyes proving that he was the Chinese bug Wufei.

"Wufei!" she squealed in delight. "You're a fairy!" the little fairy sighed somewhat sadly.

"Actually, I'm only half of a fairy. Full-blooded ones are really just balls of light who wear ugly see-through clothing and usually just make bell sounds." Wufei explained.

"Oh," Usagi said. How could you be a half fairy? "Do you want to be a full-blooded fairy?"

Wufei's eyes widened like toy saucers. "Are you mad? Do I look like I want to be a ball of light that makes bell sounds? I'm almost insulted--seeing as if I were a real fairy I would have super magic powers!"

The blonde sweatdropped once again. "Powers to do what?" His answer was quick.

"Get more light in here!" he practically shouted, unsheathing his toothpick and swinging it valiantly. Or as valiantly as a half-fairy could.

"_Of_ course that's it! Who wouldn't want to see such a little hottie everyday?"

Wufei blushed, not used to the opposite sex giving him such compliments.

"It's nice to meet you, Wufei the Chinese Half-Fairy!" Usagi grinned, now able to see him. This made things a lot easier, and he was _so_ cute! With the little wings and little toothpick for a katana!

But looks can be deceiving.

"Hey girl?" glare, "Uh--Usagi! What's up with those balls on your head? They make your hair look like spaghetti, you know..."

_FWAP!_

"Can it, you bug!"

--+--

**Notes:**

This story is unorthodox! I hate stories about vampires and stuff like that, but it just popped into my head...maybe it'll be a nice break from those other ones.

Whoa! I just listened to Learn to be Lonely and it's the same tune as No One Would Listen! Cool! As for the NOWL and maybe even LtbL I'll do something special with those songs... ;) As it is pleasing to my beloved fans to receive special stuff.

If no-one figured out who the vampire is then...too bad! Bwahahahahahahahahahah! You won't find out until...the next chapter! Or maybe the one after that because I like to torture you!

The Leslie Nielson movie is Dracula: Dead and Loving It. But this won't be a perverted comedy. It'll be the first semi-romance I've ever written! Since I haven't gotten that far in **Moonlight Densetsu** or **Clue**.


	3. Usagi's 'Fields and Dreams'

**Loving Evil by Moonlight**

**Chapter Three - Usagi's 'Fields and Dreams'**

--+--

"I could get used to this." Wufei muttered. He currently sat in the palm of Usagi's hand. She stood with her back to the wall, staring out the open window. He was _so_ fired.

"Yeah, this place is so pretty!" his new friend said grinning, "Who would have thought that some evil, ugly vampire would have such good taste?" Wufei sweatdropped, ugly? She'd never even seen him! Talk about prejudice...

As they were in one of the towers the view was pretty darn good. The Master had beautiful fields all around his fairy-tale castle, daisies and tall golden sunflowers seemed to rule the surrounding area. There were actually mountains off in one direction! A river stretched off to the south and wound around a dark forest. Usagi winced, the place didn't seem very inviting, then again she couldn't say for sure since the castle had first seemed really dark and scary!

Well, it was still kind of dark and scary, but when she finally got the chance to open all the windows and stuff this place wouldn't look too shabby! Which it wasn't, especially after her and Wufei's conversation on the Master's infactuation with beautiful things.

"The Master wouldn't appreciate your meddling, girl." Wufei said suddenly. Usagi glanced down at him and huffed.

"So?"

"He's a vampire, stupid! You could end up killing him!" Wufei stood up, dusting himself off.

"Oh yeah...so? For the senshi and me that would be a good thing! I should try and kill him!" Usagi glared at Wufei. His black eyes looked sadly up at her, thus surprising the girl.

"This castle is cursed, girl. You think I've always been a fairy? If the master dies then so do we." Usagi gasped--she couldn't kill little Wufei! He was too cute! Well, this explained the whole half-fairy thing...

"Cursed? Why does everything have to be so freaking complicated!?" Usagi threw her hands up in the air, causing Wufei to go falling out the window. The girl winced as he came huffing back up with a glare to melt chocolate.

"Sorry, I guess I'll just have to find a way to get rid of the curse--_then_ kill him!" Usagi said shrugging. Wufei face-faulted. He flew up in front of her face.

"Are you stupid or something, girl? Why go through all the trouble? It _is_ complicated and none of your business! So just...go to your room and do your hair or something!" he growled.

Usagi blinked. She had a room?

"I want to go through all the trouble because you're my friend, Wufei! I've done lots of hard stuff in my life so this will be easy! Sort of, and it is my business since I apparently live here now--hey wait, if I live here does that mean I'm cursed too?" Usagi furrowed her eyebrows suddenly, going deep into thought. Wufei face-faulted again. At one point she was giving a warm, dramatic speech and then her mind had wandered off onto a semi-complete different subject! What, did she have A.D.D. or something?

Wufei feared the worst. Then again, maybe she would be able to help. Now all they needed right then was some light. Not just a little bit from one stupid window.

"...and if that guy is a vampire then how come you guys say he goes off everyday? How does he do it without dying? And isn't he already dead? And..." Wufei sighed, this was going to be a long curse.

--+--

"...what are you going to do with her then?" Milliardo asked his 'friend'. His 'friend'--the master of the fairy-tale castle--shrugged. The guy wasn't very good at expressing himself verbally.

_So then what's a vampire like yourself doing with a vampire like him? Oh yeah..._ Milliardo thought. Their friendly chat was going a bit oddly, or at least to anyone else it was. For one, there was no light whatsoever. Two, the Blood Bank in a hospital wasn't a normal place to catch up on old times. And three, vampires didn't have friendly chats anyway.

"I suppose you'll have to bite her." he continued, receiving a nod from his partner, "And make her your servant or something..." the 'man' trailed off at the angry look his 'friend' gave him.

"...What? It's the proper thing to do--or at least when my sister comes for a visit." Milliardo smirked, "And you know she's getting a bit more suspicious too, you'll have to at least get some candles in there boy! It's not normal for _humans_ to live in large castles by themselves with no light or food!"

The younger vampire sighed slightly, nodding once again.

"Her friends will be coming around soon enough as well. I'll take care of them--they'll do as workers if I can get them to cooperate." he said, Milliardo smiled slightly.

"Even after all these years you're still new to the whole human thing. It's time you learned more about them, here's your chance! I don't want Relena finding out about you _or_ myself! And I don't want her to get hurt either, boy. If she get's hurt...I'll kill you." Milliardo's 'friend' rose an eyebrow. He apparently wasn't the least bit threatened.

"Well you know what I mean!" Milliardo snapped. He took a sip of his drink and smiled.

--+--

"...she loves me, she loves me not..." a little half-fairy named Wufei sighed. In his small hands was--to him--a large daisy. He was pulling all of the little petals off and playing a game Usagi had just taught him. It really was kind of fun.

Usagi smiled down at her little friend, he was so cute! She wondered who he liked, maybe another half-fairy?

The two sat outside--after much begging from Usagi--and had gotten lost in the sunflowers and picked hundreds of daisies all morning. Usagi was pretty sure that many hours had passed. She was as sure as her stomach was growling every ten minutes! This annoyed Wufei a lot.

The Master didn't eat regular food, Wufei and his friends lived off of sunflower seeds. Usagi found this stupid and got sick of the seeds quite fast--what was she, a nutcracker? Or a hampster?

"...she loves me _**not**_!" Wufei suddenly cried out, a horrified look in his eyes as he stared at the petalless stem in his hands. Usagi sighed and handed him another flower.

"Try again." and with that the mantra started up for the sixteenth time.

Usagi re-crossed her legs and looked around, nothing had changed since the last time she did this. What kind of enchanted fairy-tale castle was this? Talk about cheap!

Usagi looked forward, the field of daisies blew in the wind, her hair seemed to fly up to the west, as if trying to reach the mountains. There was something in the field...

"Wufei..."

"...she loves me..."

Usagi sighed and leaned forward, squinting. Her hair flew in front of her face and she quickly shoved it back and tried to find the little black thing... which now seemed much bigger...

"Uh, Wufei?"

"...she loves me not..."

It was moving, the thing, whatever it was--it was moving...forward? It was getting closer! Some kind of animal? Or, it was coming closer! And getting a bit bigger too! A lot bigger! It was huge!

Usagi was panicking, the - dog? Whatever! It was coming their way!

"Wufei!"

"...loves me--what?" the annoyed fairy grumbled.

"There's a dog--a bear! No--it's coming! It wants to eat us!" Usagi pointed to the field, the beast wasn't far away now. Wufei flew up to Usagi's shoulder and merely gave it a glance. He sat down and was about to start the 'counting' when he couldn't remember if it was love or not...

"Stupid girl! Now I have to start over!"

"But WUFEI!" Usagi screeched, "there's a monster that's going to eat us! Can you not SEE IT!" the blonde was going into hysterics and Wufei picked up another flower.

"That's not a monster, Usagi!" he swatted at a ladybug, "that's my pet--Nataku. She's just a little dog."

Usagi's head hit the ground with a _thump!_ as the 'little dog' stepped out of the daisies.

--+--

**Notes:**

I sorry! I started Driver's Ed. finally! on Sat. and was sick too! I promise to update EVERY Sat. from now on!


	4. Usagi is Attacked!

**Loving Evil by Moonlight**

**Chapter Four - Usagi is Attacked!**

--+--

Usagi groaned as she felt something hot and wet on her face, she opened her eyes to see - and smell - a dog's mouth.

Ew.

"Ack!" Usagi jumped back, seeing some kind of black dog (think Sirius' animagus form!) tilting it's head to the side. All in all, Usagi had to admit that this dog was cute! Puppies were cuter but she could make due with this.

"Oh! Aren't you a cutie...and a girl!" she smiled, the dog - sensing her lack of fear - happily trotted up to her.

"Oh sure - what happened to the big scary dog?" came a mocking voice. Usagi looked side-to-side. ...Then up and down. Wufei - her half-fairy friend - was smirking down at her. She glared and stuck out her tongue.

"Shutup!" was her great comeback - gaining a laugh from the half-fairy.

"Careful, Nataku isn't as sweet as she seems Usagi." he flew down and landed on the blonde's shoulder, "She's quite vicious and could bite your head off if she wanted to."

Usagi scoffed, "You're just trying to scare me! Hey, wait...what's with these bat ears?" she fingered Nataku's right ear, sure enough - it was a black bat ear than a regular dog... one.

Wufei narrowed his eyes - Usagi missed this with her attention set on the dog - and put a hand on his toothpick-katana...

"You insolent little brat! How dare you insult Nataku in such a way!" he cried angrily, Usagi furrowed her eyebrows and stared down at the now mad half-fairy, "Those aren't bat ears! _They're dragon wings_!"

Usagi nearly face-faulted. Dragon wings? Then where were her ears?

"What?"

Wufei unsheathed his toothpick-katana and pointed it at Usagi's cheek, "They **are** her _ears_! Geez, what are you, stupid or something?" he sighed frustratedly and put his toothpick-katana away and sat back down in the patch of dirt they resided in. Usagi was tempted to roll her eyes, not taking his insults to heart - she knew he liked her.

And not like-like her, the way Wufei talked about his home, it seemed as if he were lonely - even if there were apparently others living there - the Master didn't count - and he had taken to hanging out with her - and had done a pretty good job of making shade for the both of them. (They sat under an oak tree - it hadn't been there before Usagi and Wufei had gone outside.)

Usagi started scratching behind Nataku's ears and Wufei grabbed another flower.

--+--

Now, the Master did not like it when his servants disobeyed him. He did not like it when disgusting dogs drooled on his shoes - as Nataku did quite often, she was no longer allowed inside the castle - and he did not like eggs benedict either.

The servants of the fairy-tale castle knew that there were a lot of things that the Master liked. It was rare that he ever liked anything - no-one was even sure he really liked blood. He didn't really like Relena, he was quite sure that he didn't like Usagi - he was wondering why he'd even brought her to his home! (the author does though)

Oh right, she's the leader of the senshi and princess of the moon...and her crystal...he needed it. As many evil beings did. But the Master did not consider himself evil.

The Master had one dream. Not the dreams that you have when you sleep - he dreamt of being...human. The Master wanted to be human so badly! It was hard to be an evil vampire who never sees daylight and has no real friends.

The Master wanted...to be normal, he hated drinking blood and having to hate everyone. He didn't want to hide anything from Relena - he didn't hate her - it's just that when things are hidden from that woman she tended to stick her nose even further in other people's business. This annoyed him to some extent.

The Master really, he really didn't like to use force. Which was pretty ironic - everything about him was ironic! He liked flowers - that's why he had them surrounding his castle. Even though he could never see them in all their glory in the morning.

He liked...to just hang around his home, reading, sleeping, doing his work - but he couldn't, not his old work, and sleeping never happened - during the day he had to...well, do what vampires do - and it's not sleeping - only the lazy super-rich-I-inherited-it-from-daddy vampires got to sleep during the day. And reading, he'd been in the middle of Phantom of the Opera the night he'd been bitten!

And the evil vampire who bit him- the Master wanted to change! But...to become human again you have to stake the vampire who bit you or find a force even stronger to break the spell!

Milliardo bit him. The Master hated the man for it too - but he couldn't kill the man - that's where Usagi came in, another vampire had mentioned the sailor senshi and their great power.

But...could the crystal heal him? And what about his castle? His servants? That woman, the one who had put the spell on his home - she was dead now - he'd hoped she burned in...well, you know.

The Master was falling, no - he was really falling - on purpose though, his large cloak above him. He was heading back home you see - the sunlight couldn't really kill him - well it could, it killed other vampires instantly but for the Master - he would just get sick and feel as though he were dying - it was one reason he was considered so powerful and was feared so much.

So anyway, he'd just been flying home and his castle had come into view - he couldn't really see it - his face had to stay covered up. And he dropped his cape - which could become his large bat wings. And now he was falling about a thousand or so feet to the ground. It was kind of cool - it sure impressed Usagi who was trying not to scream as Wufei panicked - they weren't supposed to be outside!

--+--

"Oh no - Wufei! What are we going to do?" Usagi cried. Wufei had just made it known that the black dot (or speck) in the sky was the Master and they had to get back inside. She turned to where he was - or had been, "Wufei?"

The little half-fairy was gone. He'd ditched her! Usagi jumped when Nataku brushed passed her - headed back to the fields. They were ditching her!

"I'm so dead!" she squeaked. Wait! She just had to run inside! Yeah, okay...which way?

Usagi turned around - it looked like she was twirling - and spotted the castle to her left - or right. She took off. Unfortunately, Nataku wsa the kind of dog who liked to chase things. Thus, when things - usually animals or people - started running, Nataku was compelled to tackled them and lick their faces to death. Or near-death. As Usagi shouldn't die.

With a little yip! of happiness, Nataku noticed Usagi running at the near-speed-of-light and sticking her tongue out - followed.

Dogs are naturally faster than people. Usagi was faster than normal people - having been late for school many mornings. This does not mean that she wasn't tackled. Because she was, Nataku caught up, they hadn't been that far away from eachother. The mutt had leapt up on Usagi's poor back and thus, knocked her down.

Usagi's arms and legs were splayed out, her left cheek mingling with the dirt. Nataku barked happily and licked Usagi's revealed cheek. Nataku could smell the Master falling closer and so she decided it best not to test her luck. The dog licked the girl one more time and jumped off.

"Ooh..." Usagi groaned. The wind had been knocked out of her and breathing was kind of hard at the moment, "...my back."

"I think you should be more worried about another part of your body, girl." came a dark and scary - but kind of sexy voice. Usagi blinked. Her head was still turned to the side, she glanced up and tried not to scream.

The Master was done falling - as you might have already guessed.

He glared down at her - she could only see his eyes, the rest of his face covered up with...a scarf? Oh well, his eyes were very nice from this angle. A very pretty blue color - they didn't look very happy. Then again, Usagi wasn't sure he'd ever been happy. Unless he was munching on some little kid's dead body or something.

She winced at the thought, "Ew! That's so gross Usagi!" The Master gave her an odd look. Where had that come from? Usagi grinned sheepishly.

"Nevermind...uh, could you...help me?" Oh sure, ask the big scary evil vampire for help!

The Master smirked, then brought a hand up to scratch his neck. Usagi huffed - he was good at taking his own freaking time!

The Master stepped closer to her, his two nice shoes nearly stepping on the cloth of her over-sized pink shirt.(Remember - she was kidnapped at night? She's been wearing her pink p.j.s the entire time!) He bent down, his cape brushing the ground. He reached his arms out and slipped them under her arms (which were still splayed out) and pulled her up in one swift movement. She blinked once and found herself standing a bit unsteadily - in his arms.

He didn't let go of her either, just kept going, his arms wrapped around her chest (HER CHEST YOU PERVS!) and pulled her up against him. He was sure to have able to hear her heart pounding.

Usagi was brushing like crazy! He was so close...he unwrapped one arm - something she didn't really like - and pulled his scarf away. It dropped to the ground with a soft _fwoof!_ and Usagi suddenly had a very bad feeling.

A very, very, very bad feeling as he lowered his head, resting it on her right shoulder. She didn't know that his breathing was as labored as hers - she forgot about the light thing. She forgot to wonder how he was able to stand in the light.

It's easy to forget when a hot vampire is about to bite your neck. The Master, he lifted his head away slowly and Usagi - still blushing like crazy - turned her head to look at him.

She looked into his eyes...his prussian blue eyes, they looked...they didn't look scary or angry anymore. They looked...kind of sad, and he seemed, tired...

His skin was pale, a pasty white. Something told Usagi that it wasn't because he was a vampire either. (a common misconception - not all vampires have pale skin!) He had messy dark brown locks, a bit long in the front and short in the back. And man, Usagi _had_ to admit it - she was wrong! He wasn't ugly! He was very cute! Not drop dead gorgeous and hot, but cute in the sense - he looked just plain adorable with that tired look on his face and if he didn't have that look on his face and didn't look sick...

He would look drop dead sexy! The guy could be a freaking model if he wanted! Usagi was attempting not to swoon! But that was only because he looked sick, not vampire-sick though. He looked ill as in he's going to pass out...

'Wait...' Usagi thought as his grip around her loosened, 'vampires can't be in the light!' the sun glared down at them.

The Master closed his eyes, the tired look on his face worsening.

"This..." he whispered, "was a mistake..." and he was suddenly falling - but this time it was to his doom. Usagi winced as his weight was suddenly thrown on top of her.

"Ack!"

--+--

**Notes:**

You know, I've never put up a disclaimer...oh cwap...I do NOT own Gundam Wing OR Sailor Moon! There! I'm only saying it once! 


	5. Usagi Finds Courage!

**Loving Evil by Moonlight**

**Chapter Five - Usagi-chan Finds Courage!**

--+--

Usagi was currently blushing her head off. Seriously, her face practically lit the pitch black room like the sun! If the sun was red, but it's more of an orangey-yellow color.

As for why our dear Bunny was blushing; well, let's start at the beginning:

The Master--the really hot vampire--had fallen unconscious, on top of Usagi. He's not that light either. Then, Usagi had to drag him into the castle--a difficult task, then again, the whole thing was difficult. She had to close the door--even though she really needed some light at that point--the Master's health was more important though, at least she had enough light when the door was open to make out a couch.

It was a very nice couch, Usagi could tell. She'd drug the vampire--he was of no help, being unconscious and draped over her bent back--to the couch. She proceeded to lay him down--more like throw--but ended up getting her leg caught on his cape, so when he fell, his cape was yanked from underneath Usagi's foot.

She fell, and dear Master somehow ended on top of her in the next five minutes. Which is how she is now. Blushing her head off--probably because she liked it, and he had wrapped his arms around her, and he was _very_ warm. Usagi berated herself for finding the position so comfortable!

"Usagi, Usagi, you're such..." she muttered, "...an idiot." She began wriggling around again--hard to do with him squishing her--and managed to get him to slip inbetween her and the back of the couch. So now they were next to eachother.

"Okay! You should have just left him to die." she growled, angry with herself. She wasn't even sleepy!

Usagi turned, she was now facing...whatever was in front of her, no longer being turned into the Master's warm chest. She missed the warmth.

'Ew, you're becoming a pervert!' she thought, wincing. Usagi sighed. This...was going to be so much _fun_. The party hadn't even really started yet, either.

--+--

"...she loves me, she loves me not..." Wufei sighed. He'd found a flower in the castle--as well as a new hobby. He'd better remember to thank Usagi for teaching him the new love game--if she didn't kill him on sight for ditching her. Unless the Master was going to kill her. Then she would never know how grateful he was. And he was pretty grateful--he just had to know if _she_ loved him!

Wufei sighed again, picking off another petal. "Oh, my sweet Dorothy..."

Yes, he was madly in love with the blue-eyed beauty, he loved everything about her--well, almost. First he had to get over the fact that her eyebrows were scary. And that she loved violence. And hated his guts. Dorothy also found the Master funny, and hot.

Dorothy was Relena's half-fairy--only Relena didn't know it. Dorothy--she'd been cursed with the rest of them when she'd gone snooping around. Dorothy used to be one of Relena's best friends, then Relena had left--Dorothy saying that she would be right behind her.

The blonde had really just wanted to find out if Wufei's friend Quatre was gay or not--and this was when they were all human too. So while Dorothy had been going through all of Quatre's belongings some evil thing had cursed them for eternity.

Okay, it wasn't eternity and Quatre wasn't gay. He was very straight and in love with Dorothy as well--luckily for him Dorothy didn't know it. Plus the curse could be broken when the Master died or a power stronger than the evil being's overpowered the evil spell.

"Curse you, Chaos!" Wufei cried out angrily--he would seek revenge on the evil being that had cursed them! ...Or maybe he would just get Usagi to do it--apparently she had some all-powerful crystal that could blow Chaos to smithereens.

Relena thought that Dorothy had gone on a long vacation to America! Or at least that was Milliardo's excuse. Relena believed him, though she ended up becoming a bit suspicious. The woman wasn't stupid, that was for sure.

Wufei had a feeling. Whenever he got these feelings, Dorothy would come around. The only times she came was when Relena came. So even though Wufei was going to love seeing his love, the Master would have to deal with the nosy Relena. Plus, he was pretty sure she would have a good number of questions about Usagi.

--+--

"...wake up." Usagi opened her eyes slowly. This was quite pointless, as the castle was still completely dark. The voice sounded kind of familiar.

"...get up!" the voice growled irritatedly. Usagi squirmed,

"I'm awake, I'm awake, _mom_." she grumbled. She attempted to stretch, this was impossible due to unseen forces of nature.

"I'm not your mother." came the male voice. Usagi smiled, she knew it was the vampire. Then she frowned, what had happened again? Oh yeah...how long had he been awake? Seriously, if it was longer than two minutes the pervert could have at least moved--it was his fault they were in this embarassing position! She shouldn't have to suffer!

"Right, _mom_." she said. She heard the vampire grunt--she grinned. This was fun! Now all she had to do was die peacefully, at least then she wouldn't have to deal with the vampire's mood swings. What was he, a pregnant woman in disguise? The guy was evil and scary at one point, then he's all lovey-dovey and about to bite her, then he's all like, 'get-away-from-me-you-freak!'.

The vampire's arms shifted, now no longer wrapped around Usagi, she was able to get up. So...she did, then he did, then the couch began to feel a little lonely.

Usagi then got her chance to stretch, unfortunately, in doing so she smacked the vampire in the face. He recovered quickly and she let out a little _eep!_ and an apology.

"Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry!" she said quickly. The vampire growled. It was a pretty nice sound...

The vampire rubbed his cheek, he sighed, yes--_sighed_. Usagi heard this, then got the feeling that he was tired--she'd seen him earlier and he looked hot, though still like crap too.

"You should probably go lay down." she instructed. The vampire quirked an eyebrow at her--she missed this, being unable to see--it was weird, hearing his kidnappee suggest ideas of rest and 'getting better'.

"You must feel horrible after being out in the sun like that! You are a vampire afterall. But I thought that you turn to dust? I saw a Dracula movie once and--"

Usagi was suddenly cut off by his hand covering her mouth. He spoke quietly, almost gently:

"Why?" a simple enough question. Usagi wasn't sure how to answer though...

"What do you mean?" she asked as his hand fell back to his side.

"Why would you wish for me to lay down? Why should you care if I'm sick--or turn to dust?" he stared at her. She didn't know this though--he could see her perfectly fine.

"Well...I don't really know." she said, she scratched the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly, "It's just normal for me--plus you really should lie down! You don't want to get even sicker, do you?" Normal...for her?

The Master contemplated the girl's words. She could prove to be more than just a power source. A friend even. Maybe. If she lived. He wasn't sure whether or not he should kill her after she broke the spell.

"Fine then, princess." he replied, "But you are to come with me, we shall both rest. You'll have to get used to sleeping during the day anyway--a friend of mine is coming over tomorrow as well and she is quite unpredictable. You'll have to be ready to meet her, as well as come up with a story as to why you are here." it was the most he'd ever spoken to her at once and Usagi was still trying to figure out what he meant about sleeping even while he was leading her to his room.

His _room_. Man, and this vampire did _not_ sleep in no coffin either! He had the works, and more! The king-sized bed, even a wardrobe and a shelf of thick leather-bound books. Of course, the only reason Usagi could see this was because the vampire was nice enough to light a bunch of candles.

Actually, as soon as she stepped in little lights popped up in the darkness--these lights being the candles--and Usagi realized how romantic a setting this was. Her heart sped up, this was just like the last manga she had read! Except this was in a castle with a vampire and there was no candlit dinner. It wasn't even dinnertime.

She looked at the vampire, who was _staring_ at her. What was up with him? His skin was still ghost-white, and unhealthy looking, Usagi figured that what she had read about vampires was somewhat incorrect, there was something really wrong with how he looked. Vampires probably didn't even turn into bats either! Okay, maybe some of them probably did. Probably.

"Do you...like it?" he asked suddenly. Usagi could still feel his hand covering hers. She looked away, and nodded, trying her hardest not to start blushing. This was eerily like that movie she watched, something that Minako and Makoto had begged her to see--some 'Phantom' movie or whatever...

Usagi sighed, she missed her friends. Sure, here she had Wufei and Nataku--and the Master was hot--but the fact that he had taken her here and stuff was so wrong! She suddenly felt like hitting him, she had never felt this mad--except for when she had first met her Mamo-chan and he'd made fun of her paper.

So she did. Hit him, I mean. She actually stepped up to him--glaring 'evily' (she looked more like someone who'd just gotten spit on) and took her hand from his--gaining a look of confusion from the vampire.

And slapped him.

His head whipped to the side, she pulled her now somewhat sore hand back. He looked at her, not even moving his head, his eyes--they looked scary. An intense look appeared on his tired, pale face. He was angry now. Usagi almost regretted hitting him.

Almost.

He turned his head and glared down at her. She glared up at him. You don't mess with The Bunny. Then again, you don't mess with evil vampires either. Especially not this one.

"I should hope you've had the chance to revel in your new-found courage, _girl_." he growled. (he sure likes growling! ooh, sexy!)

Okay, now she was regretting it. Even moreso when he bent down, his forehead nearly touching her own.

"Because fearing me will become your top priority." and his hand suddenly reached up, she flinched, expecting him to strike her. Instead he grabbed her neck, not so gently, but not hard enough to actually choke her to death. She shut her eyes.

Something told her that she would finally understand what he meant about her sleeping during the day...

--+--

**Notes:**

Cliffhanger!

I'm keeping my promise! A chapter every Saturday! And kudos to the reviewer who called me... 'A Piece of Crap'


	6. Usagi Makes Another Friend!

**Loving Evil by Moonlight**

**Chapter Six - Usagi-chan Makes Another Friend!**

--+--

"You're weak," Usagi opened her eyes slowly. The Master was glaring at her. She could still feel his hand on her neck. She stared at him and his gaze softened.

"I thought you would be stronger than this. What a dissapointment, you--a princess with the most powerful gem in the entire universe, afraid of me? A mere vampire?" his words scared her. He was right.

She was supposed to be strong! Powerful, and a princess! But instead she whined and cried and...what was wrong with her?

"I have work to do," was all he said, his hand let go of her neck and he headed for the door. "Get some sleep, you'll need it." and all Usagi heard was the door open and close, and then...

_click!_

He'd locked the door. Usagi snapped out of her reverie and ran to the door, banging on it wildly.

"Let me out!" she screamed over and over again. She slumped to the floor after a while. She was feeling sleepy. In fact, she had never felt so tired...she stood up slowly, staggering over to the bed, with her gaze blurry she didn't notice the pink haze that had settled on the floor.

"...a little nap won't hurt..." she muttered. Slumping down in the bed she was asleep before her odangoed head hit the pillow.

And she was already wearing her pajamas, too. So there!

--+--

"Hiiro..." a beautiful woman sighed. She glanced at the clock sitting innocently on her desk. _8:15_. It wasn't too early to leave for Marseille, was it?

She twisted a long strand of wheat-blonde hair around her finger, her cornflower blue eyes glancing from the clock to the phone.

"Oh, Hiiro!" she muttered sharply, "Will you ever stop terrorizing me like this?" with another heavy sigh she lifted the cordless phone off the receiver and punched in a long distance number.

"Bonjour? Est-ce que c'est Sofitel Vieux Port Hotel? Je voudrais réserver une suite..."

--+--

"She'll be here in the morning," Milliardo said to his friend. The Master nodded. Milliardo rubbed his left temple.

"We really need to work on your people skills, Hiiro." The Master--or rather, _Hiiro_, grunted. Milliardo had the nerve to chuckle.

"Did you bite that girl yet? It'll be easier to convince her to use the crystal if she's one of _us_." Hiiro shook his head slightly, for those who don't speak Hiiro, this meant 'no'.

Milliardo glared at the boy. Young man. Whatever. "What do you mean 'no'? And what am I doing? Talking to a wall? Hiiro! She'd better get bitten before...Tuesday!" he mentally smacked himself, he had to lay off the morphine...no matter how nicely it went with his coffee...

"Whatever you say, _boss_." Hiiro hissed, sending chills up the other's back. Milliardo shuddered involuntarily.

"See what I mean? You need to loosen up," he said smoothly, recovering quickly, "how else are you going to get dear Usagi-hime to change you back?" Hiiro's eyes widened a fraction of an inch, 'how...?'

"Of course I know what you wish to do with her! Hiiro, I know you want to become human again! Do you take me for a fool? I suppose it's fine as long as no one else finds out about this, and you still intend to follow our own plan."

Hiiro nodded once again. As he turned to leave, Milliardo called out to him,

"And get some rest boy! You're looking quite pale." he said, chuckling. What did he find so funny?

--+--

"...This is a nice place Relena!" little Dorothy declared. She currently stood alone in one of the few suites in the Sofitel Vieux Port Hotel. It was nice. And blue. Dorothy had sworn to Hiiro that she would never make what happened to her known to Relena. Said woman was currently out for breakfast at the famous Resto Provençal (Le).

Who could resist fine dining in Marseille? Dorothy's stomach grumbled. It wasn't fair! She was never allowed to be seen! And her wings were tired from all that flying! She had to fly really fast, you see.

Eyeing the phone she grinned evily, surely Relena wouldn't mind paying for a few meals while they were here...

Besides, when in France, do as the French do...eat, drink, and be merry! Wait...how did that go? Dorothy shrugged, and picked up the phone...which was twice her size.

"This will be fun." she grumbled, pushing some of her long blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"Est-ce que service d'hôtel, comment je peux vous aider?" Dorothy stared at the phone in confusion.

"Ah crap!" she shouted, covering her mouth as she widened her eyes.

"I don't speak French and I'm talking like that American fool Maxwell!" and with that Dorothy slammed the phone down and flew for her life. She had to get some French and 'Snobby Rich-Girl Syndrome' back into her system and fast!

"Bonjour? Êtes-vous là?" asked the confused staff member, she too looked at the phone in wonder. Who could have possibly had such a squeaky voice?

Dorothy looked everywhere around the suite and finally found a French-English dictionary. She opened the book--a difficult task--and looked up the way to speak that horrible line in French.

Might as well make it sound cooler if she was going to become some American bum.

"Merde d'Oh!" she cried dramatically, squealing at how smart she was. Setting the book down she flew to the window, an idea forming in her head. Why not leave for Hiiro's place now? Funny how using American slang could help you receive revelation.

"Et quel cutie que Wufei est!"

--+--

"That was...a nice nap." Usagi sighed, stretching her arms out. She smiled, it had been a very nice sleep. Now to get serious and find out just what was going on!

"Oh yeah, the vampire, castle and fairies and doggies thing..." she stepped out of bed. A not-so-nice smell came from...herself. She scrunched up her face. She needed a bath. And some clothes, she found, looking down at her pink pajamas.

Looking around, she glared at the door The Master had locked her in with and then she made out another exit; light peeking through the slightly open door. Glancing quickly at both doors she first checked the bedroom door to see if it was still locked. It was--so she shrugged and figured this meant that the other open one was safe to go through.

Now, it is not always a good idea to go through when you're in an enchanted castle. Of course, Usagi-chan is too cute to have anything bad happen to her yet so instead of heading into a torture chamber she ended up in a bathroom. Complete with tub full of hot water, shampoo, and clothes.

Seriously, there were a bunch of girlie outfits strewn everywhere. Usagi even checked their size. Awesome. The Master didn't have bad taste and she could only assume that this was done for her.

Making sure the door was securely locked Usagi grinned, what was better than a nice hot bath and shopping? She quickly undressed and hopped in. Sighing she freed her hair and began the half-hour long process of relaxation.

Or at least the preparation for it, she had hours of free time! Or at least until she came to her senses--in other words, knocked down the bedroom door and fled to the kitchen.

And there had better. Be. A kitchen.

--+--

Dorothy sighed in exasperation. Slapping herself upside the head she moaned.

"Why do I always forget the flashlight? You'd think after coming here every month..." she grumbled, trying her luck she began to fly around the pitch black castle, sometimes going high up or far down. About an hour and a half later she found herself in a bedroom.

Plus there were candles in it! Yes! Dorothy pumped her fist in the air triumphantly. She stared at her fist. Ew. Stupid American customs! Whoa, what was up with that horrible sound?

Dorothy looked around until she saw another door. She also realized that this must lead to a closet or bathroom. Or torture chamber. And that this horrid sound was someone singing.

It was Usagi, singing. Or at least trying to, and she wasn't Celine Dion. Or Ayumi Hamasaki.

"..._yuube yume de saiteta  
nobara to onaji iro_..."

Dorothy covered her ears. She glared at the door, hoping for whatever thing was on the other side to spontaneously combust.

"Shutup already!" she shouted after a few more seconds. Yep, that room was definitely the torture chamber.

The singing stopped. And then...the door opened. Dorothy blinked. It was a girl. There was light. And the girl was normal looking. No vampire fangs or wings or other mutated body parts. Then again, her singing was atrocious.

"Eh?" was all that came from the girl's mouth. At least her speaking voice wasn't stupid sounding too. Dorothy glared at her again.

"How did you get in?" Dorothy's glare vanished. What?

"What do you mean?"

The girl pointed to the door, "It was locked, I checked it earlier. I've been locked in here for...a long time, I guess. What time is it?" Dorothy glanced down at her little watch.

"It's 9:21. And the door wasn't locked, as I was able to open it. Who are you?" The girl smiled. She looked pretty when she smiled, Dorothy noticed.

"I'm Tsukino Usagi! And I'm prisoner here, I didn't know you lived here too..." she trailed off, a look of confusion spreading over her heart-shaped face. How was the door unlocked? Maybe The Master unlocked it for her when she was in the bath...

"I don't live here," Dorothy said, "Thank goodness. And I didn't know Hiiro kept prisoners here...you don't look bloodied up or like a corpse. At least that's the impression I would get from someone who had to stay locked up here. Especially with someone like that idiot Hiiro. Even if he is drop-dead gorgeous." Dorothy sat down on the bureau, pushing several candles to the side.

Usagi sat down on the floor, adjusting her--of course--pink half-sleeved shirt.

"Who's Hiiro?" she asked the little half-fairy.

"The Master of this castle! Don't tell me you don't even know who runs the show around here? I know and I don't even live here!" Dorothy said, raising her eyebrows in surprise. Usagi tried not to stare at them.

"Oh, I do--the scary and yes, very hot vampire guy--I just didn't know his name was Hiiro." she said, trying to concentrate on something other than those eyebrows...

Dorothy leaned back, "Yep, his name's Hiiro Yui and he's the most anti-social person you could ever meet. Unless he and his pal Trowa were to ever have a kid. Which would be scary and really sick." Usagi decided not to ask who 'Trowa' was. This half-fairy seemed to have already judged Usagi as a person who was less than mediocre.

Then again, she didn't know that that was what Dorothy always classified people as. Usagi blinked, and stared up at the little half-fairy.

"Hey, you didn't tell me your name!" she said. Dorothy rolled her eyes and looked down with her coolest expression.

"Well if you must know," she paused dramatically, "It's Dorothy. Dorothy Catalonia." Usagi grinned.

"It's nice to meet you Dorothy! You're my third friend since I got here!" she chirped, standing up and re-perching herself on the bed. Dorothy hid her look of confusion.

'Friend?' she thought, 'She's made friends here? I thought she was a prisoner...odd. How can she be so happy? Talk about _blonde_. I was never this dense.'

Usagi thought as well, 'So this is Dorothy, my my Wufei! You sure know how to pick them!' she couldn't help it, giggling aloud.

"What's so funny?" Dorothy inquired.

"Nothing!" she said quickly. Dorothy rolled her eyes again. How come she always had to deal with the nuts?

'So his name is Hiiro Yui...' Usagi thought, almost dreamily.

Almost.

--+--

**Notes:**

I barely got this one out! 'Cuz I couldn't think of ANYTHING! to write! Sorry for missing last week! Next time I miss a Saturday I'll post a chapter that's twice as long the next weekend! Love ya!

**Translations - Yes I know Babelfish sucks, but I don't speak French:**

"Bonjour? Est-ce que c'est Sofitel Vieux Port Hotel? Je voudrais réserver une suite..." - _"Hello? Is this the Sofitel Vieux Port Hotel? I'd like to reserve a suite..."_

"Est-ce que service d'hôtel, comment je peux vous aider?" - _"Hotel service, how may I help you?"_

"Bonjour? Êtes-vous là?" - _"Hello? Are you there?"_

"Merde d'Oh!" - _"Oh crap!"_

"Et quel cutie que Wufei est!" - _"And what a cutie that Wufei is!"_


	7. Usagi and Duo's Uninvited Guest

**Loving Evil by Moonlight**

**Seven - Usagi-chan and Duo's Uninvited Guest**

--+--

Usagi looked down. Gulping, she leaned back and looked at her new friend Dorothy as if she were crazy. Which she was. Dorothy, I mean.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

You see, Usagi currently had one of the windows in the bathroom open. As for why--the two had wanted some breakfast really really bad. Unfortunately, it turned out that the door one would normally leave through was locked on the inside--which explained how Dorothy had managed to get in the room in the first place.

Okay, so Dorothy had suggested they go out the window. Unfortunately, Usagi wasn't a half-fairy and couldn't fly, so they now had to find out how to get Usagi to the ground unharmed. This task was quite difficult, seeing as they were about 50 stories high. Or so it seemed, no one was sure how many floors there were. Not even the guys who built it knew...

"Positive! This IS a magic castle, of course there's no such thing as gravity here!" the little half-fairy chimed, a big grin on her face. Unknown to Usagi, this was Dorothy's evil grin. But the ever-trusting Usagi only took it as a sign of Dorothy's kindness.

'Dorothy' and 'kindness' should never be put in the same sentence. Dangit! I did it again!

Usagi leaned over, she was standing on the toilet, and wondering what would happen she were to jump out screaming. Then again, Dorothy said that she shouldn't scream.

Not that that would stop her.

"If you say so..." she trailed off, it was a long way down. Dorothy frowned slightly,

"You don't believe me? I thought we were friends! You're supposed to trust me!" she said indignantly. Usagi turned to her, eyes wide.

"It's not that! Really--I trust you! And we are friends! I just don't normally do this sort of thing!" as she spoke, she thought something like, 'Unless I'm Sailor Moon. Or have gone mad you evil eye-browed half-fairy, you!'

Dorothy smiled again, gosh this girl was dense!

"Then let's get you out of here!" she cried majestically, pumping a tiny fist in the air. 'Stupid American customs,' she thought evily.

Usagi began to climb out slowly, or as slowly as she could with Dorothy kicking her through...and so now Usagi was half-way out the window and well, she was never that good with heights. Dorothy kicked her again.

"Oof! Wah! I wanna go back!" she cried shrilly, attempting to lean back again. Dorothy kicked her again, extra hard.

And so Usagi then found out that even in a magic castle, there was such a thing as gravity.

--+--

"Ahahahahahahahahahah!" a young man threw his head back, laughing. His long hair whipping back to smack another unfortunate in the...well, body.

"Ack!" little half-fairy Wufei squeaked as he flew backwards into a wall. Ah, the disadvantages of being puny. The little half-fairy rubbed his face, glaring evily at the young man. Sure they were close friends, but the idiot had to kick it down a notch otherwise he'd die before he was...

how old was he anyway?

"That is just too funny! You know, we really should help them!" the man said, pushing his long bangs out of his face--only to have them fling back, hitting his eyes. "Eck!" he winced. Man, they were pointy!

"Duo..." Wufei grumbled - loudly as to be heard--"You have to do something about that hair! Even I know when to cut mine! And of course we should help them!"

The young man turned around, grinning, "Of course you think we should help them! You are, afterall, in _love_ with that little Dorothy! I know! I _am_ the secret lover of the _Ai no Megami_!" he declared, gaining an angry gasp from his friend.

"Shutup! Do you think I want everyone else in the castle finding out! And I don't care if you're with that stupid blonde! The Master doesn't like you two together--risking his safety as well as your own!"

Duo shrugged, they could see eachother--being in the kitchen where there was light--The Master was never there anyway.

"At least I've got someone who likes me for who I am! Well, sorta." he scratched the back of his neck, "Now let's go! You're lucky I can see so well or else that Usagi would be a pancake!"

Wufei rolled his eyes, flying after the young man who's name was 'Duo'. The idiot had a knack for bragging.

--+--

"Oh...MY...Ahhhh!" Usagi screeched as she plummeted down to what some call 'earth'. Dorothy merely stared down after the girl, wondering how fast she was able to fly--just in case Hiiro came around with a toothpick.

Usagi's life was flashing before her eyes and tears welled up. No-one is quite sure whether or not she was really sad, or if the air was just slicing up her eyeballs.

Normally when you fall off out of the tower of some magic castle there's some hero ready to catch you and you ride off into the sunset. Well, this ain't no fairy tale! ...Or is it?

That and Usagi was beginning to pray. A lot. She'd never prayed so much before. She wasn't so sure she'd ever prayed before! And what was the black speck headed her way?

Or was she heading it's way, since she was going down to it--no wait, it was coming up! Yes! _IT_ was coming up! Whatever it was.

"Ahhh!" Usagi screamed, what if it was some horribly sharp object or black monstrous bug to swallow her with?

The black speck got bigger, she hoped it was her darling Tuxedo Kamen. No, she wondered if it was Hiiro. No, she _hoped_ it was Hiiro. But no, it wasn't any of them.

This isn't a fairy tale, you know.

Usagi blinked. And the black speck was no longer a black speck and...well, she wasn't so sure she wanted to be saved right then. Black smoke surrounded her and two...arms? wrapped themselves around her waist.

The wind stopped howling and Usagi felt herself slowing down, the smoke becoming nothing more than little wisps. The ground underneath her feet and her heart popped back into place.

"Hiiro?" she asked tentively, tilting her head upwards in hope. Why did she so badly wish for him to have saved her? Shouldn't she dream of Mamoru holding her in his arms?

Instead of seeing that sickly pale face and dark blue eyes though, Usagi came face to face with cobalt blue eyes and a slightly tanned face. Usagi suddenly didn't give a crap about whether or not it was Hiiro or Mamoru.

This guy was hot!

He flashed her a lopsided grin.

"Nope, but I suppose I'm the next best thing." he said, "The name's Duo Maxwell and Hiiro didn't say anything about his little prisoner being such a cutie!" Usagi blushed, looking down.

"I'm not..." she muttered, as any modest person would. He chuckled,

"Sure you are! Are you easy too?" Usagi blinked, what did he just say? Her blush disappeared and well, bam.

"You jerk!" she screeched, swinging around and slapping him across the face. He staggered back, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Hiiro didn't mention you being so tempermental either!" Usagi attacked! well, sort of. She ran at him, slapping his chest. Duo tried not to laugh at her less than pathetic attempts to teach him a lesson. He backed away, sticking his hands out to catch her in case she proved to be clumsy as well.

"Hey! Hey!" he said, "No need to go all crazy woman on me! I was just kidding! I already have my own love of my life, kiddo!" Usagi stopped, still glaring at him. He took the look as someone who just lost their pet rabbit.

Duo lowered his hands and Usagi lowered her fists slowly. He sighed and pushed his long bangs back--only to have them flop back again. A nervous habit.

"A girlfriend?" she asked. An inquisitive look crossing her face. Duo relaxed, nodding his head. Time to play his _Ai no Megami_ cards...

"If you can keep a secret..." he trailed off, Usagi's look growing.

"I can, I can! Please?" she begged, he leaned down to her face, and she leaned forward to hear...

"As well as..." he stopped, pulling a little red box out of his pocket, Usagi's eyes widened with realization.

"...future fiancé." he finished, popping the jewelry box open. Usagi almost swooned--how romantic!

The ring was a gold band, and topped with a heart-shaped topaz, holy crap it was beautiful! Usagi sighed girlishly, wondering who the lucky girl was. Duo grinned, carefully placing the jewelry back into his pocket.

Duo glanced upwards, tracing the skies for his half-fairy friend. Usagi looked up with him, wondering where Dorothy was. Nothing happened. And ten minutes later...

"Get back here you scheming little half-rodent!" the two heard an angry, shrill cry. Another cry following,

"You're one to talk you big-nosed half-pidgeon!"

"Pidgeon?"

"_HALF_-pidgeon!"

Usagi and Duo exchanged looks, the two yelling voices could only be...

Dorothy zoomed down from the sky like a miniature rocket, passing them so quickly their hair went flying up like kites. Wufei followed, his toothpick out and his war-face going on like it was World War 2.

Duo glanced over at Usagi, she looked at him. Usagi smiled slightly, a little giggle popping out. Soon enough they were both laughing their heads off.

And so a beautiful friendship blossomed and the two lived happily ever after as best friends!

--+--

Yeah, right!

Don't tell me you honestly believed that crap! No, the stuff with Duo and Usagi laughing at the half-fairies was real--I'm talking about that happily ever after crap! Whatever happened to Hiiro? Mamoru? The senshi? What exactly _is_ Duo? Well, we're about to find out!

--+--

"So what exactly _are_ you?" Usagi asked Duo, the two sat in the kitchen, sipping some funky purple crap. Wufei and Dorothy glared up at them. You see, the two were currently tied up around a banana. Don't ask about the banana.

"Uh...that's actually a pretty good question!" he exclaimed, scratching the back of his neck. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, trying to ignore his friend's evil looks and the Rabbit's hard stare. What? She wanted to know!

"I think I'm kind of...a shape-shifter!" he snapped his fingers, grinning at her. Usagi stared.

"Huh?"

"Yeah!" he continued, "Sometimes I become a half-fairy--like these guys!" he motioned to Wufei and Dorothy, "and sometimes I'm like this! Human-like, only...I don't think humans can jump as high as I can." he snatched the toothpick-katana out of Wufei's line of vision. Usagi nodded, actually understanding what he was saying.

"And I think I was once a girl, it was scary!" Usagi sweatdropped, he could have just stopped at the jumping thing...

"Oh...well, hmm..." Usagi grew quiet. Everyone else grew quiet. And then the room went black. A squeaky evil laugh erupted from Dorothy's mouth. The lights came back on and everyone stared down at her.

"What? That wasn't me." she said simply.

"Then what was up with the evil laughter?" Duo asked.

Dorothy shrugged, "It seemed like a good idea at the time..."

"Oh..." the other three said in unison. This was going to be a long life. Forunately for some, and not so fortunately for some.

The lights went out again, the only streams coming from the windows. Duo's eyes narrowed, something wasn't right.

"Having fun?" Duo turned around, his eyes adjusting enough to make out the mysterious shape.

"Mi...Minako?" Usagi's eyes widened.

"Minako?"

--+--

**Notes:**

Okay, sorry about not getting this out sooner! Don't worry, I will be updating with a chapter either every day for the rest of the week or every other day before Christmas to catch up! So before Christmas you'll have your due 10,000 words up!


	8. Minako's Secret

**Loving Evil by Moonlight**

**Chapter Eight - Minako's Secret and the Expected Visitor**

--+--

"Minako?" Usagi repeated. The lights flickered, and finally decided to stay on. Duo's face had paled considerably and little Wufei and Dorothy were no-where in sight. Neither were too good at confrontations.

The blonde turned to Usagi, a big grin appeared on her face and she nodded enthusiastically.

"That's my name, don't smear it out!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Usagi took the time to sweatdrop and Duo...well, when your girlfriend was trying to kill you for not calling her in two weeks...what the hell would you do?

Sneak out the backdoor!

So he attempted, unfortunately for him though, Minako whirled around, an evil look on her face.

"You!" she exclaimed angrilly, Duo "eeped!" and so the chase began. Outside--since the only room with real light was the kitchen. Usagi blinked as brunette and blonde streaked out the backdoor.

"I am _so_ lost here," she muttered, sweatdropping.

--+--

"Get back here and _die_!" Minako screamed at the top of her lungs, a pair of _nunchuku_ in her hand.

Yeah, like he was really going to walk up to her and let her kill him.

"Never!" he shouted back, running for his life.

So the chase went on for a few more minutes. Too bad for Duo, who wasn't used to running for long periods of time, and Minako was on the track team. So, he stopped. She ran into him. Usagi couldn't really help but laugh.

A lot. With emphasis.

--+--

"So what keeps you here Usagi-chan?" Minako asked over a cup of hot chocolate. Don't ask how it got there. Usagi looked thoughtful, then sweatdopped, realizing that Minako must have meant 'What brings you here?'.

"Well, a crazy--but hot vampire--the possibility of finding light, and the fact that I don't know exactly where I am." Minako tilted her head.

"Well it can't be that hard to leave, I got here! I could take you home." Usagi's face brightened. Then something hit her.

Not literally.

"Wait, what are you doing here? How do you know Duo?"

Minako's face suddenly turned red, and she looked guilty.

"Yeah, I know him..." she trailed off, sparking Usagi's interest even more, "...he's kind of...my boyfriend." Usagi's eyes widened.

"You have a boyfriend!" she shrieked, "Why didn't you tell me? Do the others know? How long have you been together? What's he like? What do you like about him? Does he have any friends? Did you know he's a fairy thing? Come on!"

After that barrage of questions--Minako could actually understand them, she did it sometimes--Duo, who was tied to a chair, looked on with fear in his eyes. His girlfriend could be pretty scary. And so could her friends, apparently.

"Well..." she glanced at Duo, "Leave!" she hissed, pulling on a loose piece of rope, causing it all to fall off of him, he ran off, somewhere in the castle, never to be seen again...

"Anyway," she began, "I knew what he was, because I met him as a fairy. He was stuck on that rosebush out my window and I saw him and I screamed and I set him free. Sort of, I squished the crap out of him to make him talk first--I wanted to know what he was doing outside my window in the first place--and he was trying to take a couple of roses for a friend of his or something and then he changed to his human form!"

Minako stopped, gasping for a quick breath before going on again, "I thought he was way hot! Seriously, no one that hot has ever been in my room before--actually, no guy has ever been in my room before! Anyway he took three roses--he gave one to me and apologized for being an inconvenience and jumped out the window all cool-like! It was like a dream!" Minako sighed.

Usagi had hearts in her eyes, "Wow..." she squealed, "...he gave you a rose? Thats so romantic!"

"Yeah, and I thought I would never see him again! But he came back a few nights later, in human form, hanging out my window. Scared the crap out of me when he knocked--but I was so happy to see him again! It was like Romeo and Juliet! Only if I never saw him again or he died I wouldn't kill myself!"

Usagi stared at Minako. Who would have thought the ribbon-headed blonde even knew that story? Usagi shrugged, downing her own hot chocolate. A thought hit her again and she spit it out.

"Oh my god! You're, you're his--oh my god!" she gasped for air, Minako jumping up and patting her on the back.

"I'm what?"

Usagi's wide blue eyes stared up at her best friend. Duo was going to propose to Minako! That ring was perfect for her! Wow...

"I don't believe it..." Minako was what, sixteen? Wasn't that a bit young? Did Duo have a job or a way to make money? Would Minako say yes? Would she come live here in this castle?

Usagi blinked, Minako was staring at her.

"What?"

"You've been staring off into space for like, five minutes."

"I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"You and Duo."

"What about us?"

"You..." Usagi looked down, wondering how to make sure Duo got the chance to propose! He obviously loved her, from the look on his face when he showed her the ring...

"You shouldn't stay mad at him! Go resolve your problems and...yeah, thats it." she finished lamely. Minako glared at her.

"How can I? For the past two weeks he hasn't come to see me or anything!"

"Hey--forgive all men, okay? Just go talk to him!"

"Fine, but...how?"

Usagi looked thoughtful, "Just call for him! But make sure he knows you just want to talk!"

Minako sighed, "Alright, we can talk about getting you home later--I think you've got to know some things that have been going on back home too!"

--+--

"I wonder when that girl is going to get here..." Usagi muttered, wandering around the lobby of the mansion.

Yes there was a lobby, in the past half-hour candles had lit themselves and there were hundreds of them! A huge chandelier hung up high, giving off the most light. A nice couch and little coffee table was off to one side, a rather grand staircase right down the middle of room, the marble floor gleamed in the candlelight...it was like something out of a fairy-tale!

And according to Wufei--who had flown past her a while ago--it was all done for 'Relena'. Some girl who fancied Hiiro--but Hiiro didn't like back. Usagi was relieved to hear that--and she didn't know Hiiro was a vampire or that his castle was infested with magical creatures. Creatures that Usagi couldn't wait to meet--even though she and Minako were supposed to be planning Usagi's escape so she might never meet them.

So anyway, Relena was supposed to be really annoying and like pink and apparently Dorothy was her best friend even though Relena didn't know that her best friend had been turned into a half-fairy!

A loud knock came at the door. This caused Usagi to jump up, since she was't expecting a banshee to howl--that was the noise the door made when hit for some reason. Another loud knock came and a girly voice called Hiiro's name. Usagi walked up and opened the door.

There was a young woman, no older than twenty. Obviously, it was Relena. She had long wheat-blond hair pulled back into a french braid and two sparkling cornflower blue eyes. The sparkle seemed to vanish as the woman looked at Usagi.

"Hello? Um...Bonjour?" the woman spoke, not sure of Usagi's nationality (since in the anime world you never can be sure) and wondering what this pretty young girl was doing in the castle.

"Uh...I don't speak French." Usagi stated, sweatdropping. This calmed Relena, who sighed in relief.

"Well thats good! My French isn't perfect and people around here talk too fast when they do!" she chuckled, dropping a curtsy, "I'm Relena Peacecraft. Its a pleasure to meet you..."

"Usagi. Tsukino, Usagi." Usagi bowed, she wasn't even going to attempt a curtsy! "So you're Relena! You're expected so...come on in!" the woman nodded, smiling. She stepped through the doors and looked around.

'Hasn't changed a bit,' Relena thought.

She sighed, Usagi shut the doors with a loud bang, causing them both to jump. They shared looks and laughed.

"Sorry about that..." Usagi muttered as it once again got quiet. Relena sighed, walking into the middle of the room.

"Its always like this, I wish Hiiro would consider electricity or opening the windows! It would just brighten the place up!" Usagi nodded in agreement, "Oh, is he here?" she looked at Usagi, who wasn't sure how to respond. Since she didn't know...

"Of course I'm here, Relena." the new voice turned the girls to the staircase. Hiiro had a very, very small smile on his face. (Probably so she wouldn't see his teeth or something) He walked down the steps gracefully, Relena walked eagerly up to him, but still in a lady-like fashion.

He wore a pair of black slacks and a dark blue dress shirt, a black tie hung loosely around his neck. Pretty normal clothes for a vampire. He was to die for! Usagi blushed at her thoughts and blew a strand of hair out of her face nervously.

'I should just...'

"I see you've met my personal assistant, Miss Tsukino." Hiiro said, bringing Relena's hand to his lips. Relena turned her head and smiled, nodding. Usagi just shuffled her feet nervously, not sure how to respond.

Why did everyone say Relena was so terrible? She seemed very nice. Very beautiful, graceful, and tall!

Put them next to eachother and Relena made Usagi look like a puny middle-schooler. Then again, it kind of made sense, since Usagi was barely 5'0" and Relena was 5'5".

"I suppose we'll have lunch then." he spoke again, he motioned for Usagi to follow. Surprisingly, since she thought this was some kind of date. Then again, Hiiro didn't like Relena and...he was pretty good at acting like he did.

Maybe thats why Relena kept coming back?

So the three headed into what must have been the dining room--more candles lit it up, the red carpet giving off a pretty, cool glow. A long dining table stretched out across the room and a large fireplace roared with life.

The three sat down, Hiiro at the head of the table with Relena on his right and Usagi on his left. There were like, three forks and spoons! And what looked like wine in one glass, water in the other, salad on one plate and...spagetthi right in front of her.

Usagi glared at Hiiro, who didn't seem to notice as Relena started up a conversation about her brother. So he was going to make fun of her hair, was he?

'This is _war_!' she thought evily.

--+--  
**Notes:**


End file.
